Cow
The cow is the animal in the bottom right of the game, the cow isn't available to anyone right from the get go, but instead costs $1,000 to adopt from the Upgrade tab on the right side of the game. Once bought, your cow is an important asset, and when happy, it has the potential to almost double your Income per Minute with a maximum boost of 80%. The cow can be fed hay and rocks that spawn in the grass around the base of the cow, clothing items can also spawn around the cow. The hay will make your cow happy, adding 10 happiness to the current amount per hay fed, with 100 being the base maximum amount the cow can have. The rocks will reduce the happiness amount by 30 per rock fed. Items can increase the cow's stats, these stats will be explained below. This is your cow: Stats The cow's stats are Strength, Constitution, and Intelligence. Strength will increase the boost of the cow by 1% per strength stat, Constitution will reduce the amount of happiness per decline by 5% per constitution stat, and Intelligence will increase the maximum happiness by 1 per 2 intelligence stats. When you adopt your cow, it will spawn with randomized base stats, with each one ranging from 8 to 16, the cow will also have an initial boost amount of 10% along with the additional amount given from the base strength, which is a minimum of 8% (bringing the total starting boost to a minimum of 18%). Levelling Levelling the cow will take time and effort, there is a curve when it comes to levelling, so getting from 10 to 20 will be extremely fast compared to 80 to 90. To level up your cow you need to get experience, and to get experience you simply need to drag the hay and rocks that spawn in the grass to the cow. Another useful thing to know about levelling the cow is that for each level, the cow receives 0.5% additional boost, so if you started with a boost amount of 18%, by level 10 you will have a 23% boost, and by level 50 you will have a 43% boost. Currently, level 99.9 (Level 100 rounded up) is the maximum level your cow can reach. The hay requirement for level 99.9 rounding up to level 100 is 19,999,999 hay. These are the hay and rocks that spawns: The first three are the three hay images. The final two are the rock images, the first is a standard rock, and the second is a reference to Tribbles from Star Trek. Items The items that you may equip can be found in a multitude of ways, the first and most common way is from dragging and dropping onto the cow from the grass around the cow. The second and possibly more preferred way is through the shop which can be found by clicking the little cart in the bottom left of the game, this will present you with a box which contains many purchasable items, the preferred item being the Mystery Item which will cost you $250,000 and will give you a random item. The third and much more rare method is through the use of certain things such as combos, frankenflavours, and cones,all of which are useful for finding the Cone Hat, Rainbow Afro, Space Suit and Space Helmet, Bat Wings, and the Batsuit. Some items may take a little bit of time/some encouragement to fully appear, if after 20 seconds the item hasn't appeared, simply drag some hay/rocks to the cow and check again. If the issue persists then the item may not appear at all. These are the current items, the format for their stats are as such (Strength/Constitution/Intelligence): Skins You can change how your cow looks, this can be done by clicking on the cow and then clicking Skin. Your cow will start out with the initial skin, the basic cow skin. You can unlock other skins by completing certain tasks. The skins and requirements can be seen in the table below. Re-adoption When your cow reaches level 30 and is at least 20 days old, you may then re-adopt. This puts your current cow into the background, making it your old cow, and you get a new cow that is level 0 and is 0 days old, all of your items will follow your old cow along with the re-adoption too, so your new cow will have no items. Most people try to make their cow look as cool as possible just before re-adopting, this is because your old cow will no longer affect your income so the stats on it become useless. The benefit of re-adopting is that you will gain an additional point per stat, which means that the first re-adopt will grant your new cow a minimum Strength stat of 9 instead of 8. The table below will show the stat and boost differences between different re-adopts, the actual formula is (8 + (0:8) + re-adopts):